


Recovery

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2015 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Katie's first date after her encounter with the necklace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> For humpathon 15 and the prompt 'Fred/Katie - Slow Dancing'

Katie’s long blonde hair hung loose, out of its normal high ponytail and it flowed out behind her as she strode towards the club’s entrance. That, coupled with an outfit that had taken her several hours to pick out, combined to perform the impossible. 

It rendered Fred Weasley speechless. 

She enjoyed the moment, sauntering slowly up to him and let his wide blue eyes drink her in.

“Like the view?” She asked lightly when she reached him. Fred shook himself as if coming out of a trance and grinned at her.

“I’m just happy it’s the Easter holidays,” he said, “I get to see you out and about and not... not cooped up at school.”

Katie’s head tilted quizzically, she’ barely been back at Hogwarts two weeks before the holiday’s arrived but she moved the conversation on regardless.

“I got the flowers by the way, very pretty,” she said.

“I thought you like them.” Fred extended his arm to her. “Shall we go in?”

Katie took his hand, and Fred utterly failed to whip it away at the last second, or try to tug her off balance or in fact play any of the jokes she might expect, instead his hand closed slowly on hers and he lead her into the club.

Except the club wasn’t a club at all. The music was softer and slower, the voice’s quiet and  
Small, richly furnished chairs and tables were dotted around the edge of the room. 

“I thought we were going dancing,” Katie said, but Fred had disappeared.

“This is dancing,” He said in her ear and offered her a tall delicate glass of red wine. 

“No it isn’t it.” Katie sipped at the wine. “Not for us.”

“Oh really?”

“Sure, I think we’re bringing down the average age in here down quite significantly.”

“You sound like Percy,” He said in something more like his usual, teasing tone.

“Rude!”

“Dance with me and I won’t be able to insult you.”

Still she had to admit it was nice dancing with him. One hand clasped with his, his other was wrapped around her waist, guiding her as they drifted around the dance floor. His broad shoulders and thick arms were surprisingly gentle... protective.

Katie remembered the flowers, the wine, and she remembered the exuberant way he and Angelina had danced at the Yule Ball.

“Hmm, flowers, wine, dancing. You’re in danger of becoming a romantic.” 

She pressed close to Fred, her body fitting seamlessly to hers. Going up on her tip toes she could whisper directly in his ear.

“I’m all better now, Fred. I’m not going to break. So when we go home tonight...” Her teeth closed on his earlobe for a moment. “.. . you better not be planning on being this gentle.”

From his groan, and suddenly hard grip and from the hardness suddenly pressing against her leg, Katie figured she didn’t have a think to worry about on that account.


End file.
